


Anything Goes [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Baseball RPF, Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: (fuck the Yankees), Baseball History, Download Available, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: America's national pastime, from Jackie to Ginny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



> Runs 2:40. Song is "Anything Goes" performed by Lady Gaga & Tony Bennett. Made for metatxt for Festivids 2016.  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _sillygigolos_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4P2fx2FWuQQ) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/157355556959/have-you-watched-pitch-do-you-have-baseball)

**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/PitchAnythingGoes720.zip) (ZIP, 104MB)  
**480p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/PitchAnythingGoes480.zip) (ZIP, 61.5MB)  


**Lyrics :**  
  
In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
Was looked on as something shocking  
Now heaven knows  
Anything goes  
  
Good authors too who once knew better words  
Now only use four letter words writing prose  
Anything goes  
  
The world has gone mad today and good's bad today  
And day's night today and black's white today  
And most guys today that women prize today  
Are just silly gigolos  
  
And though I'm not a great romancer  
I know you're bound to answer  
When we propose  
Anything goes (go! go!)  
  
[Art Ditmar throws—here's a swing and a high fly ball going deep left, this may do it! Back to the wall goes Berra, it is...over the fence, home run, the Pirates win!]  
  
[High fly ball into right field, she is...gone!]  
  
[He's to the line and the left-hander...delivers! Puckett swings and hits a blast...deep left center, way back, way back—it's gone! The Twins go to the seventh game! Touch 'em all, Kirby Puckett! Touch 'em all, Kirby Puckett!]  
  
[Ortiz into deep right, back is Sheffield...we'll see you later tonight!]  
  
[The Cubs...win the World Series! Bryant makes the play! It's over! And the Cubs...have finally won it all!]  
  
The world has gone mad today and good's bad today  
And day's night today and black's white today  
And most guys today that women prize today  
Are just silly gigolos  
  
And though we're not such great romancers  
We know that you're bound to answer  
When we propose  
Anything goes  
Anything goes  
Anything goes  
Anything goes  


**Author's Note:**

>  _TOUCH 'EM ALL, KIRBY PUCKETT! TOUCH 'EM ALL, KIRBY PUCKETT!_  
>   
>   
>  Hockey RPF may be the most common fandom on my dashboard, but baseball is the sport I was RAISED on. I have a lot of feelings about it. I ALSO have a lot of feelings about Pitch, and I had the idea for this vid shortly after Festivids signups closed. I figured, "well, I'll see if there's anyone who might be interested in this SUPER SPECIFIC Pitch vid that's mostly about baseball history," and lo and behold, metatxt's letter descended from above like it was READING MY MIND! Hooray! \o/
> 
> This came together shockingly easily, I think I made it in like three sittings. Thanks bunches to platinumvampyr for betaing; my roommate osakabomb for tolerating an obscene amount of repetitions of this song and being an incidental alpha watcher, despite not really being being a vid guy; and my dad, for talking through a bunch of baseball history stuff with me, helping to find some footage on YouTube, and for being the reason that I love baseball in the first place—he's not fannish, but this vid is a little bit for him, too.
> 
> Root, root, root for the home team, y'all.


End file.
